


My name is Luke!?

by backtothefuture



Series: adventures of the phantoms [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 2020 slang, 5SOS - Freeform, Dancing and Singing, M/M, adventures of the phantoms, alex being the precious cinnamon roll he is, reggie being his goofy self, sulking luke, willie and alex being boyfriends, willie and julie friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothefuture/pseuds/backtothefuture
Summary: Reggie, Luke, and Alex aka the phantoms talking 2020 and wandering the streets of L.A.Featuring a devasted Luke and a danceparty in Julie's room.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie and Luke and Alex and Willie and Julie, Willie & Julie
Series: adventures of the phantoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935496
Comments: 16
Kudos: 218





	My name is Luke!?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys.  
> i went for a oneshot.  
> hope you like it as much as I loved writing it. The story turned out a bit different than I originally planned.

“I tell you, guys, 2020 is crazy. I just saw a couple doing a photo with a long stick attached to their phones! I would’ve volunteered but ya know imma Ghost!”, Reggie blabbered, his arm waving game strong. Strong in Alex’s face. Typical. Reggie got like an octopus on LSD when really excited.

Luckily, the lifers didn’t notice the occasional hit in the face. L.A was crowded after all. The three of them had taken a day off from the band life after Flynn had read them some of the internet’s reactions on their performances. Something about youtube comments?

Julie and the himbos had been Luke’s last straw. Even though he didn’t know what it meant. “I could ask Willie.”, Alex had suggested but Luke’d already poofed out. Reggie had just shrugged and dragged Alex with him. “Can’t leave a brother behind, Alex!”

With new adventures around every corner, the boys had then decided to culture themselves. Stay woke and all that. “It’s called a selfie stick.”, Alex informed him obviously proud to be such a head in the 2020 game.

“Taken photos with Willie, haven’t we?”, Reggie teased, clearly happy for his best friend. Naturally, Alex got a little embarrassed. “Shut up, Reggie.”, he said but grinning anyways.

“Ugh. I can’t you guys.” Uh, they forgot about Luke.

Sulking like an emo boy from the early 2000 Luke was still mad about the Internet.

Letting Luke walk in front of them, Reggie took the opportunity to steal the phone from him. “Give me our ghost phone you addict!”, he said as Luke was holding onto the plastic thingie.

He shared a concerned look with Alex who made a “I never dealt with an addict before!” face.

In a last attempt to separate Luke from the phone Reggie cried:” Tickle him!” Which set a panicked expression onto both Luke’s and Alex’s faces.

“No, I admit defeat!” Luke quickly corrected letting go of their collective phone (thanks dad Ray) and squinting worriedly at Alex as if he’d still go for that tickle attack.

Nope, not happening.

Straightening his shirt whilst hiding the phone in his jeans pockets, Reggie shook his head. “Boy, you need therapy.”

“They called me a bad boy. Me! I am not bad! I am a softie! I cried while watching the fox and the hound!”, Luke complained, pushing his hair out of his face.

“And I am the emotional one?” Alex asked, stopping in his way as the traffic light went red. Just like a responsible ghost should do.

Reggie did the same, but Luke went on talking not noticing the traffic. “I mean I get it. Reggie’s the hilarious one. Alex, the reserved but emotional drummer, and I are left with what? The eyeliner and leather jacket spot. I can’t. I seriously cannot!”

Reggie’s eyebrows went up as he shared a look with Alex. Cars went through Luke’s body. A pizza delivery guy streaked his left thigh. A cabriolet completely went right through him.

Though Luke didn’t care just as he arrived at the other side, he turned around. “Guys? Don’t leave me!”, he cried after them.

“God, he’s a piece of work.” Reggie groaned. “I wish we were back in the void. Your crying was much more bearable.”

“How could you?” Alex snapped his voice a bit pitched.

Taking the phone out, Reggie said:” Willie, yeah. I need you. Two emotional wrecks are bringing me down.”

“No you didn’t”, Alex’s eyes went large as saucers. Reggie laughed:” Na, I didn’t.”

After they put Luke into the middle supporting him through his life crisis pardon his ghost crisis they set off to get home.

It was time for band practice after all. _Technically,_ they had band practice.

“Where is everybody?” Reggie asked stepping into the garage.

“I guess we got ghosted.” He chuckled.

“Sometimes I do not know why we are friends.” Alex sighed, getting comfortable behind his drums.

Smirking like the prince of the Prinzenrolle, Reggie countered:” You love me.”

His guitar slung around his shoulder. “And I love you, baby, no matter what you say. I-“ he lilted until he was interrupted by Luke.

“Seriously dude. Get it together!” “I didn’t do anything!” Luke defended himself.

Alex stopped his little drumming. “Then what?”

_Is it easier to stay or is it easier to go? I don’t wanna know!_

A male voice was cutting through the air. Melodic as fuck and addicting to hear. It mixed with two excited people humming along.

Squinting his eyes to hear better, Reggie nodded. “Yeah, that’s definitely Julie and ...Willie?”

Question directed at Alex.

“ _Who_ is this singer?”, Luke interrupted. His guitar and band practice were completely forgotten. Whilst Alex got up from his hideaway. The possibility to see Willie making him giddy.

“Let’s go guys.”, He said, though a bit anxious.

“Yeah. Let’s go!” Luke decided an edge of jealously glinting in his eyes. The three of them stormed into the house. Nearly falling over, themselves as they emerged the stairs.

_And you know you'll always stay the same!_

It was definitely coming from Julie's room.

"Guys, technically we are not allowed to enter that room without permission.", Reggie informed them. Alex and Luke were looking at him in utter bewilderment.

"That does not count if she's betraying us with another band!" Luke protested, stomping with his feet. As if the carpet had anything to do with Julie's maybe betrayal.

Torn between Julie's law and Willie's presence, Alex made another suggestion: "Maybe it's that Twotube?"

"Stop it with the 2020 slang. I beg you.", Luke cried out just as Reggie took it upon himself to solve the mystery.

_Is it easier to stay is it easier to go? I don't wanna know!_

They were met with two dancing goofballs. Julie delivered a crazy performance on her bed while Willie rocked the floor. His long hair, a performing act on its own. "You know you don't want it any other way." They sang in sync.

Having noticed the boys, they didn't stop. So, Reggie threw himself into the dance party as if he'd sent out the invitations. An air guitar ready. Leaving Alex and Luke behind.

Shifting uncomfortable, Alex smiled anxiously. Not sure what to do. But then Willie was there, taking his hand, his voice like a guide through Alex's train of anxious thoughts.

"It's so hard to blame you! Cause you're so damn beautiful. You're so damn beautiful!"

Who could say no to that? Not Alex.

They danced hand in hand, until Alex got really confident, moving in the rhythm of the music just like he did during Carrie's performance.

Reggie joined Julie on the bed, trying to give the couple a bit of space.

Still sulking at the door, Luke smiled at his friends. They were all so great. Not like the internet. 

"Dude, come on. Dance!", Reggie screamed over the music, jumping from the bed nearly into Luke's arms.

"I know you can dance.", he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Reggie you'll be the death of me.", Luke groaned, still following Reggie's lead, while Julie hugged them both. "I am definitely not regretting it introducing you to Highschool Musical."

After the song ended, everybody was quite exhausted, just Reggie was still imitating a pretty accurate Jimmy Hendrix.

No one wanted to stop him.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer.", Willie smiled at Alex. They were both leaning against Julie's bedframe. Alex's head resting onto Willie's shoulder.

"Dude, Alex is next level.", Julie said, her head appearing above the two of them. Hiding his face against Willie's arm, Alex denied: "No, I am not."

"No, you are not going to put your light under a preschooler's tiny stool. I will not let it happen!", Reggie protested, interrupting his own Hendrix inferno. "Back me up, Willie!"

Slinging his arm around his boyfriend's frame, Willie agreed. "You're fantastic, baby. I am so lucky."

This moment would have been a perfect one until Luke decided to check the youtube. "Who is 5SOS?", he demanded to know.

It ended with a " _My_ name is Luke!" and a group hug. Still, they could hear Luke sulking for over a week. "We could have had it all.", was the most played song during that time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> stay tuned (or why don't we just relax ... turn on the radio. :)


End file.
